swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tarstark
Tarstark 16:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Welcome Tarstark 02:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Hello, been playing Sword Quest for a while, but never looked at the wiki until I got to a quest I couldn't figure out. Looked at the wiki, and discovered that its woefully incomplete as of yet. So, while I've edited other wiki's before(mostly just FF11), first time doing it on this one, and while I haven't even come close to completing everything, will at least try to get the pages up, so for those who have; they can provide us all the help we need. Tarstark 16:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Tarstark (talk) 11:32, March 5, 2013 (UTC)I didn't make any updates for a good while. Was in Japan, teaching English, and with different hours(time zone and all), being busy with lessons plans and.. well, dude, I was in Japan, I was off visiting Castles, zoos(they're not that great over there) aquariums(they are awesome), and just other fun stuff. Now that I'm back in the states again, and I have a bit more time, going to continue trying to help those who have come in and really made this wiki look great. If anyone has any Q's, just let me know. And thanks to those who appreciated what I did before. Tarstark (talk) 00:29, March 9, 2013 (UTC)https://www.facebook.com/groups/SwordQuestCommunity/ Okay, if anyone looks at my page, this is the stuff I am still working on putting up on this wiki. Your more than welcome to do it, and I'd appreciate it, as I do not have access to everything needed, and well, the time. So, here's the list. Tarstark (talk) 01:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Several of the things I posted before have been done! ~Editing this section as a way for me to work on links without connecting them to other pages. Need to work on Emperor Edex Wanderer Characters of SQ Enemies Bosses Rare Enemies How are you? I am a new member of the wiki, I'm here to say hello xD I'm trying to put a little more content in the wiki, but I'm not very good with the English language and am new to the wiki. If you are browsing the wiki and find any posting or editing my that is wrong, please let me know. Thank you, Ricardo Alexandre (talk) 03:55, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Ricardo. First off; Thank you for any work you do on the wiki, secondly if you make any mistakes in the grammar or sentance structure, I will fix it, and I hope you'll learn from it. Learning new languages is never easy and its impressive that your English skills are where they are. And just so you know, your 2nd language(if English is your 2nd language) is better than my 2nd language so your doing great! Tarstark (talk) 04:02, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I really liked the idea, so I'll start creating pages translated into Portuguese. Ricardo Alexandre (talk) 04:13, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Really thank you for the advices. So, I will wait for your modifications. Tomorrow I continue creating the translated pages. I created one for test: Orc Camp (Português). I think it will be all right. good night (it's 1:48 AM here) Ricardo Alexandre (talk) 04:49, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I think I'll need help with somethings. For now... you know where bronze is dropped? Ricardo Alexandre (talk) 19:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok, understood. Sorry, I'll be more careful. Ricardo Alexandre (talk) 04:46, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Here there only English and Japanese versions, I play in english version. If you can upload the pictures will be a great help. Thanks. Ricardo Alexandre (talk) 20:29, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I put a image of introduction in Orc Camp and Acampamento Orc, but i don't know if it's good. If you can, take a look and tell me what you think. Thanks, Ricardo Alexandre (talk) 00:07, May 1, 2013 (UTC) will be of great help. thanks The pictures are not really necessary. But some people prefer images to text, especially the younger ones. This entry does not contain a "useful text", but a "cool text", and quickly shows the element of location, the stamina needed to enter, and the difficulty level in a "beauty mode". So ... has its good side and its bad side. If you think it's better without the picture, then leave without it. Ricardo Alexandre (talk) 03:45, May 1, 2013 (UTC) So, I will create the slideshow for the introductions and delete of the specific locations. In the topic of the categories, I can't add the categories for a misteryous cause. When I click "add categorie", don't shows the portuguese categories, just the originals. And... i'll start translating the pages that you created, thank you for this. Ricardo Alexandre (talk) 04:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) i think i understand... if i have problems i talk with you. thanks again. Ricardo Alexandre (talk) 04:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Achievement Abuse I have a user who artificially inflated their achievement points to the #1 spot. The person having the #1 spot doesn't bother me, but the way they did it does. They created a page, with multiple pictures, then edited it to delete all the pictures, then edited to put them back and did that over and over again with different pages. This user is very helpful and is translating the content to Portuguese. I do not want to delete this user(profile), but as an Admin that seems to be the only option open to me. I have left a warning, but again, if they keep doing it,. I worry my only option is to delete/ban them and I would rather not. Is there something else I can do to discourage that, or something else I can do other than delete them? I.e. delete the inaccurate & falsely earned Achievements? I do worry about future users doing the same if they see how 1 person can do it so quickly & easily.Tarstark (talk) 03:29, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ah ... seems I caused problems for the wiki. As to the stats ... hahaha .... I don't care about them, I was playing with the "Índice de Espadas" because it was too boring to translate, it seems that increased the "pictures badges". Sorry. Well .. then you can delete this my profile? I will create another and I'll try not to change images or categories. ok? understood. I will be more careful. so... I will create another profile, because this can cause problems. and... sorry again. Ricardo Alexandre (talk) 04:00, May 8, 2013 (UTC) So... i'll use this profile. Later I finish the translation of the Swords Index. will take longer than normal because they are names. so... good night (01:16 am here haha) xD Ricardo Junior (talk) 04:16, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I do not usually use the preview, so sometimes I find a mistake and edit again to fix. I will be more careful to not do this. I also usually put the categories after publishing ... then I will try to do everything at once. I liked the idea of saving the text before publishing, this can help, thanks. Ricardo Alexandre (talk) 03:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC)